


Artwork for "Found God in a Lover"

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Serum Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Bucky left New York seven years ago to help his family care for his ill sister. When he returns to go back to school, he finds that his lifelong best friend is now a confident pro-dom with cool friends who spend their weekends at The Victorian, a 19th-century music-hall-turned-BDSM-club. One voyeuristic night at The Vic leaves Bucky reeling, longing for things he never knew he wanted, namely to fall to his knees and submit to the guy whom Bucky had spent his whole childhood trying to protect.This is a story of love and longing, give and take, and all of the beautiful things two souls can exchange.Written for the 2019 Captain America Big Bang.





	1. Oh no he’s hot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sablier_bloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Found God in a Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972189) by [MsPooslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie), [sablier_bloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque). 

> I was honored to be paired with [sablier_bloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque) for my first Captain America Big Bang.  
She is an absolute DELIGHT and a kink MASTER!  
this has been a delightful experience that i will definitely be looking to repeat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about 4.5 seconds from backing away from this very brave and very dumb decision he’d made just to show up Steve’s stupid friend, when Steve finally walked out of the bathroom. His hair was swept back, undercut freshly buzzed, and he was wearing a plum purple tank top that showed off the lithe muscles of his arms and the tattoos they held. Bucky’s eyes moved down to his very tight jeans and back up to his face, where he saw that Steve’s eyes were lined with black, making them even bluer. And prettier.
> 
> “Wow, you look good, Buck,” Steve said, grinning.
> 
> Steve looked better than good. He looked… hot. But Bucky just squeaked out a, “Yeah, you too.”


	2. Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was only illuminated by a dull lamp, but he could still see Steve clearly. He looked so soft and beautiful in that instant that he momentarily forgot what had happened before he’d fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> base image is of [@isroundman in Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZQ22TdFRGK/) you should DEFINITELY follow him for all his beautiful skinny Steve gloriousness!
> 
> Pastel rainbow shield is by [@SilentWalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus)   
please support them!  
redbubble: https://www.redbubble.com/people/chadwalrus  
ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/K3K4LW7J  
patreon: https://www.patreon.com/silentwalrus
> 
> full image of tattoo design: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152096

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like the art! you should DEFINITELY check out the story it is SO! GOOD!  
it truly has been a Privilege and an Honor to work with sablier_bloque as she let me toddle behind her like an overly excitable kid sister!


End file.
